


В его внутреннем мире

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Почему Гокудера в моем фике "В шахте" решил умереть?Джи во внутреннем мире Гокудеры, еще внутри Гокудеры есть Пустой, похожий на Улькиорру.





	В его внутреннем мире

**Author's Note:**

> Wendeltreppe - Винтовая лестница, автор писатель Герман Гессе
> 
> http://www.hesse.ru/art/pages/image017.shtml
> 
> эпизод с остановкой на планете с замороженными телами мехарей, ГЭ-999

Во внутреннем мире Хаято было холодно и неуютно. Постоянно дул зябкий промозглый ветер, косые ливни сменялись ураганным ветром, а затем все замирало в каком-то подобии зимнего оцепенения. Джи с течением времени приспособился к таким резким перепадам настроения своего подопечного, но временами хотелось хоть какого-то проблеска солнца.  
Внутреннее окружающее пространство Хаято напоминало какой-то заброшенный европейский город, с узкими мощеными улочками и нежилыми фасадами пустых домов, где-то на окраине - всегда вдалеке, маячила какая-то полуразрушенная башня, и, как бы не пытался Джи подойти к ней поближе, ему никогда не удавалось приблизиться к ней хотя бы на расстояние полумили. Временами она вообще исчезала из виду, как будто ее никогда не было.  
Иногда Джи забредал в один и тот же особняк, где в мягкой полутьме бальной залы отовсюду звучала музыка. Вся атмосфера дома была пронизана какой-то неземной печалью и Джи проводил здесь значительную часть времени своего пребывания в мире Гокудеры.  
Как оказалось, Джи был не единственный обитатель этого странного внутреннего мира, пережившего какую-то неведомую ядерную катастрофу, несколько раз издали он замечал чей-то призрачно белый силуэт, где-то высоко, там, где зарождались снежные вихри мелькали иногда чьи-то огромные черные крылья.  
Однажды на очень долгое время, долгое - даже по меркам почти бессмертного существа, каковым считался Джи, внутренний мир Хаято заволокло низкими серыми тучами и непрерывно моросил колючий холодный дождь.   
Джи казалось, что он тоже заболевает холодным безразличием и привычным тихим отчаянием, присущим характеру владельца этого мира.  
Он пытался отыскать среди сотен безжизненно молчащих домов тот самый, с фортепианной музыкой, но тот растворялся под мелкими каплями дождя, как только Джи успевал заметить его зыбкие очертания.   
Потом морось превратилась в изморозь – капли застывали на лету и кололи острыми иглами, проникая сквозь плотную ткань плаща, словно заколдованные льдинки Снежной королевы. Джи шел по одной из окраинных улочек к заброшенному саду и за очередным поворотом неожиданно вышел к башне. Точнее, она внезапно возникла перед ним, словно мираж в знойной пустыне, наполовину заметенная снегом, огромная и неприступная, смотровая площадка терялась в серой полумгле где-то далеко в пустом небе.   
Полуотворенная металлическая дверь прочно вросла в промерзшую каменистую землю. Внутри было тихо и сухо, огромная винтовая лестница занимала почти все пространство внутри башни, из небольших сквозных окошек проникал тускло-серый свет, под каблуками скрипел песок и временами с редкими порывами ветра проносились сухие листья.   
На последней площадке Джи слегка задержал дыхание, приготавливаясь к встрече с самим Хаято, почему-то он был уверен, что встретит его именно здесь.   
Тяжелая дверь открывается с металлическим лязгом и на него набрасывается колючий ветер.   
Почему Джи ожидал наконец-то встретиться с владельцем этого потустороннего мира? Может потому что никогда и нигде его не видел, но повсюду ощущал следы его присутствия?   
Наконец –то он встретил хоть кого-то в этом мире пустоты и бесконечного одиночества. Ангел в траурно-белом одеянии с черными крыльями и строгим взглядом зеленых глаз смотрит куда-то в его сторону, но вниз.   
«Разве Хаято умер? Он не может быть Пустым? В нем живу я, и я - его дух Решимости».   
Ангел вытягивает мертвенно-бледную руку в направлении своего взгляда, и Джи, проследив за ней глазами, наконец замечает еще кого-то.   
Несколько бледных фигур, скрытых внизу, под ногами, вмерзшие в огромные глыбы льда. Он подходит к этому месту и опускается на колени, вглядываясь в лица Хаято.   
Вот он еще шестилетний ребенок, отвергнутый своим учителем, мягкие черты лица хранят несмелую улыбку, а здесь он постарше, решивший распрощаться с карьерой пианиста после неудачного выступления подстроенного стряпней Бьянки, которое, однако, все считают новаторским искусством. Тогда он отказался от публичных выступлений и где-то внутри умер еще один Хаято, талантливый музыкант.   
Вот Хаято, узнавший правду о своей матери и отвергнувший своего отца. Прежний Хаято – сын главы мафиозного клана похоронен здесь, и отныне он просто бродяга без семьи и без своего имени.   
Эти - он даже не знает, когда и почему умерли еще какие-то частички души Гокудеры…  
Это безмолвное молчаливое кладбище ожидает самого Владельца этого мира в последний раз, может в этот раз он будет окончательно сломлен и уснет навсегда.   
Джи прикасается к ледяной поверхности и думает: «Быть источником яростного уничтожающего все на своем пути пламени и замерзать изнутри в вечной мерзлоте арктического холода, как иронично…»   
Он улыбается забавности этой мысли и впускает в себя желанный холод.  
Скорбный ангел покидает ледяную могилу, его невесомые следы тут же заметает яростно мечущийся снежный вихрь.


End file.
